Grounded
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: Why were Kim's parent so harsh over her little lie about the Halloween party? Here's one possible answer...


Grounding:

Disney owns all the characters-- I wish I did.

* * *

Kim lay on top of her bed. There wasn't much to do. She'd finished her homework, her chores, and dinner. Now, as she had for the last two weeks, she was in her room. No phone. No computer except for school work, no Kimmunicator except for missions.

No Ron. No Josh. Kim moaned and rolled over and grabbed Pandaroo.

She was going nuts. She hadn't said anything to her parents, because she _had_ lied, but just going to school, coming right back home with no stops at Bueno Nacho, no trips to the mall… even the villains had been quiet since she'd gotten most of them. The only thing she did do was cheerleading practice, because that was a school activity… but it wasn't much.

Their smirks and comments about her "lies" burned. Who were they to talk—they were villains… and Bonny wasn't much better with her 'accidental' invitations for Kim to come to the school party scheduled in a week.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Her mothers voice intruded, and Kim looked up at her mom as she entered the room.

"Um, I was just going to get some sleep." Kim said.

"Like you have every night?" Ann asked. "You've been going stir crazy."

Kim didn't say anything for a minute.

_I can't ask her._ She thought, but _Thanksgiving_ was coming up and she had always done something with Ron after Thanksgiving dinner. Not this year.

"Kimmie…" Her mother said, paused and continued, "You're parents have been jerks about this, haven't they. It wasn't _that_ big of a lie…."

Kim didn't say anything, as her mother continued,

"…in fact, I bet that it would be a weeks grounding, at most for the other kids at school." She looked at her daughter, "So would you like to know why we were such jerks about it?"

"Yes!" Then Kim paused and frantically, "not that I think-"

"Kimmie…. Trust me on one thing. If I ever ask you a question, I won't punish you for answering truthfully." She paused, "And that's the reason your father and I were so frightened, and reacted as we did." Kim blinked.

_Frightened? They were pissed, not frightened._

Her mother noticed her look. "No Kim, we were frightened." She paused, "You go across the world, on your missions…"

"It's no big-"

"Oh but it is, Kimmie. From death squads after princes to crazy men with weapons that can end cities… you've gone after them. I remember you joking to me about how your dress got caught in your underwear…. while they were shooting at you with real bullets and if you and Ron had lost…" She paused, and continued. "But this is your calling, and I suppose some of our relatives and friends spoiled us for it, working as they did in, well, you'll know one day."

"But how-"

"Does this explain why we went all…" Her mother smiled, "Random?" She looked at her daughter, "Kimmie we trust you to not get in over your head. We trust you to know if someone is a person you should help or stay far away from… like you did when they asked you to go after those 'terrorists'." Kim's eyes widened at that memory. Someone had thought that Kim would be able to stop some terrorists…who turned out to be people trying to get a union in their country. Wade got a lot of requests like that—people who thought that Kim Possible would be their own private mercenary….some of them with very high payment offers attached.

"We also trust you…" Her mother paused, then continued, "Kim, there may be a phone call from you and Ron one day, telling us it's not safe for you to come home…that you've gotten tied up with the sort of people who won't scruple at blowing up a school or home if they can get you. If that happens, we'll trust that you're right, and that we shouldn't look for you." Her mother suddenly smiled, "And on a completely different note, your father trusts you and Ron to ride all over the country unattended, and change in the same room. You may think he's old fashioned at times, but not many fathers would be willing to entertain the idea of a teen aged boy in the same room as their daughter changes—sometimes all the way." Her smile got larger, "Although I don't know if your father has really thought about that, and how some of your mission gear really doesn't work with underwear."

Kim blushed. "_Mommmm…."_ She moaned "It's _Ron._" She continued as she buried her head in the pillow. "There's nothing-I mean he's my friend!" She didn't see the changed expression on her mothers face.

_And you'd be surprised at what friends can become—what friends are already if you only look._ She shook her head, and got back to the point.

"But that's the reason we went so random Kimmie." She continued, "It's been an article of faith between your father and I—if you say it, it's true. If you say you can't come in because there's a mission we know that you're on a mission and you haven't gone off to the mall. You haven't called in a favor and are frolicking with Ron or…" Then she imitated Kim's father's voice "Some boy in a place where nobody cares what you do—or is around in case things go too far and you need help."

Kim bit her lip. She had a terrible feeling what was going to come next.

"So when you lied…and lied about such a tiny, _stupid_ thing that didn't require it, it…" She paused, "Well, swooning is old fashioned, but it felt like the ground was shifting, something that we had always taken for granted wasn't so." She looked at her daughter, and Kim would have looked away but now her mothers gaze pinned her in place. "Because if you would like about that…what about when the_truly_ serious things happen? What if someone tricks you and you're facing legal trouble, or something happens and you realize that your life could be changed forever…unless you tell a little lie, one that will destroy someone maybe…but someone you don't know, someone you'll never meet again, or have to face...not someone..._important_?"

Suddenly, Kim couldn't face her mother. She'd been upset enough about it, but now…

_But I always told the truth._ She wanted to say, except that a little voice inside her head responded, _Oh really? They're to trust that this was the only time you lied, instead of the only time they caught you in a lie?_

"It gets worse, because both your father and I work in fields where honesty is a matter of faith—and we all know people who were unworthy of it." She touched Kim's head lightly with her hand, "It's never a big thing at first. Maybe a doctor failed to run a test and backdates it so he won't get reprimanded… he did it after all, and who cares if it wasn't when he was supposed to… or one of James' colleagues…. 'massages' the result of a test to better fit with his theory…" She shrugged, "But it never stops there because once you've made the first step, the second and the third are so much easier. James' colleague now creates results out of thin air and faked data, or my colleague doesn't even _bother_ to make the tests on his patients, because he knows the truth… so why waste time… he's just putting results down to please his bosses?"

Then Ann was speaking in a softer voice, "And it can be so, terribly, terribly tempting at times Kimmie. When your father realizes that something he's been doing for the last year isn't correct—that all his research went to prove he was wrong…" She stopped for a moment then continued, "When I'm in my office and there's a seven year old waiting outside, playing happily, not realizing that she has a tumor in her brain that will kill her before she turns eight, barring a miracle…it's so tempting to tell the parents a little lie. I can tell myself it's to spare them. So what if they put her through hell thinking that the chemo is a sure thing, instead of an utter long shot… I mean, It _could_ work…" She took a deep breath. "It's so tempting to do that instead of tell them that there's very little chance and they need to seriously think about a treatment system that tries to keep their little girl from hurting…keep her from hurting while she's dying."

Kim had closed her eyes against the burning, but felt the moisture leaking out. She wished they'd grounded her two months, or until she was 18 because now she knew just how terribly she must have disappointed them.

"Mom…" She gulped and tried to get her voice to stop quavering, "I'm sorry-"

"I know Kimmie." Her mother said, "but that's the other reason I'm up here… because there's a flip side to what I just said. We're all human. Show me someone who claims they've never fallen short of what they _should_ do, and I'll show you a liar. You desperately wanted to go see Josh, but you _didn't_ want to hurt Ron's feelings."

"Yeah." Kim said. "I messed up there as well."

"I don't know… Ron and Josh seem to have handled it well—Ron said something about the "Greatest Candy haul since they invented Candy…" She shrugged, "He's… flexible."

"Yeah." Kim said.

"But regardless, at least _in part_ you did this because you were afraid that someone's feelings were going to be hurt. That is a partial—only a partial—excuse. It's not a good excuse, mind you."

"I know." Kim said.

"And…" She paused, "I've been watching you. You didn't beg, and you didn't try and get the punishment reduced. I won't say you've been in a good mood over the last two weeks, but you haven't taken it out on us or the Twins, and you've done all your work. That's pretty unusual, or so some parents have told me." Ann said with a small smile. "Which doesn't get you off the hook…but I think in this case, parole may be in order."

"Parole?"

"Your school night curfew is normally 10—not right now of course, but for the next two weeks, until your grounding would be over, you can stay out until eight. And… I'll think about the party." She paused, "But that eight is a _firm_ deadline, young lady."

"I…" Kim paused, "Thanks mom." Then in a smaller voice, "I'm sorry."

"I know Kim. You messed up, but so do we all…this wasn't a fall, it was a stumble…and I expect you to learn from it." Ann got up. Paused then, turned around. "Kimmie…you're _important_. You've talked to presidents and prime ministers, and you've saved people."

"It's no-"

"No, young lady, it_is_ big. Very big. And that means that some very important and powerful people and organizations probably are thinking about you. The day will come when they'll ask you, in the name of a good cause, for all the best reasons, to put aside what you know is right—to lie to yourself. When that happens, I won't be able to help you, James won't be able to help you—we may never even_know_."

Kim didn't say anything, as her mom fell silent for a moment.

Then Ann spoke quietly, "But on that day, the one thing, the _only _ thing you'll be able to depend on is your inner core—your morals and honesty. If you fall… you'll never be your own person again, never be able to take a stand again."

"I-" Kim was going to say she'd never do such a thing, but she couldn't.

"I see you understand. It won't be an easy decision when you get it. On one side, you'll have rewards and applause and people patting you on the back with only the small sound of your broken honor in your ears…and on the other, your…honor, the fact that you didn't lie to yourself, may be the only thing that keeps you warm when everyone around you calls you a traitor and a coward for doing what you knew was right."

"How will I know-"

"The only way any of us can know—never let yourself get into the habit of lying…to others or yourself. In most people's cases, it can be the difference between a good life and wrecking their life and their family's…in your case, Kimmie…it might be the difference between life and death for millions." She turned and started down. "On a lighter note, It's 6:00 and I believe Ron and Josh were discussing their strategy for next Halloween at Bueno Nacho."

_Josh and Ron-_ "Can I?"

"Yes Kimmie…and Kimmie?"

"Mom?"

"You might honestly want to hint that Ron _is_ a little old for the costume…"

"Okay… Mom…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Just be back by eight."

* * *

As Kim went down stairs, she saw her father.

"Dad?"

"Kimmicub… I want you back by eight—no excuses or questions."

"Yes Dad."

"And be careful."

"I will."

"This doesn't get you off the hook. Just because we've reduced the punishment doesn't mean it's gone."

"I understand." Kim said, momentarily unable to meet her father's gaze.

"But…have fun." He said. Ann waited until Kim had left.

"What was that Russian Commissar act, you softie…I had to talk _you_ out of just cutting it short."

"I think she's learned her lesson."

"I know James. I think she has as well…but you know we _can't_ cut her a break on this. Not just for us, but for her sake." Her husband nodded.

"Do you think we should have cracked down on these missions."

"If I'd known how far it was going to go, yes….but now James? She's saved literally hundreds of peoples lives… I don't think we have the_right_ to stop her." Ann smiled, "Just…help her."

"Do you think she understands?"

"Better than most of her friends."

"Good." James said. "She's a good kid… Truthfully, I can see her point about Ron. He _is_ old to be in costume."

"I told her to tell him that—he'll get the hint. Ron can be oblivious, but he's never hurt her feelings deliberately."

"Yeah." James said and then smiled, "But speaking of that, there's _another_ matter… and I know you aren't on duty so you don't need to worry about the temptation of lying to me about this…"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. The twin's conference is due…and it's your turn to talk to the teacher."

"Oh goody." Ann said, sighing. "This is about the science lab isn't it…maybe we should amend what I said to Kim. Lying is always wrong _except_ when you're telling the teacher you just discovered that your two children were actually military cyborgs, so the real ones can't possibly be held responsible for the damages." James chuckled and then stopped.

"James?"

"Sorry Ann…you just depressed me."

"How?"

"We're probably the only family on the planet where the teacher couldn't be certain that was a lie…"

"Don't be depressed, be happy. We're exceptional." Ann primly reminded him.

* * *

The end. 


End file.
